Friends From Pickford Visit
by amberbabydoll
Summary: Read inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Message**_

_**I am so sorry that I never updated my stories in so long and having you guys waiting forever. So, here is the sequel I promised from the "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella." I will be deleting my other stories because none of them really made sense to you guys but if you want me to continue, then I would. I am so sorry everyone!!**_

* * *

Story Summary:

It's been a year since Troy and Gabriella became friends with Phil and Keely. They had kept in contact by e-mail, Myspace, and instant messaging. It's summer time so Troy and Gabriella invites their Pickford friends to come to Alberquerque for the whole summer. What will happen during their stay? Read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1: Last day and Parent's Permission

Lives after Gabriella and Troy was good ever since they became more than friends. They still keep in contact with Phil and Keely by texting, Myspace, e-mails, and instant messaging.

It was the last day of school at East High. Everyone was excited including Troy and Gabriella. Classes were busy getting cleaned up for the summer and students were cleaning out their lockers, and signing yearbooks. Gabriella was finishing up cleaning out her locker until her girlfriends Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha came up to her locker.

Sharpay- Hey girl.

Gabriella- Hey guys. Are you done cleaning your lockers?

Taylor- Yupp. You look like your finished. Do you want us to help you?

Gabriella- Sure.

All of the girls were done and took it in the cafeteria where they met up the Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan.

Troy- Hey girls. Hey baby (gives Gabriella a kiss on the lips)

Gabriella- Hey honey. So you guys are done with your lockers?

Ryan- Yupp. I was done before Sharpay..haha.

Sharpay-(rolls her eyes) Ha ha ha very funny.

Everyone laughs.

Chad- So what are you guys doing this summer?

Troy- I don't know but do you guys remember Phil and Keely?

Martha- Yeah. From Pickford right?

Gabriella- Yeah well we are thinking of having them to spend time with us during the summer.

Chad- Oh cool. You know, I like them. They're cool and is so cute together. Right?

Sharpay- Yeah. I remember when me and Ryan met them. I thought they were so cute together. Hey Gabi, are they still together?

Gabriella- Yes. Troy and I still talk to them on Myspace and text them a lot as well.

Taylor- Oh cool.

Kelsi- Well maybe if they can come, maybe we all can meet to have lunch together.

Zeke- That will be cool.

They continue to talk story until the bell rang.

Troy and Gabriella- School's out!!

Everyone ran out of school excited for the summer. Troy and Gabriella jumped in Troy's car and drove off to the mall. They went shopping but had to leave by four. After he dropped Gabriella off at home, he was met by his mom.

Mrs. Bolton- Hey Troy. How was your last day at school?

Troy- Hey mom. It was so good. Can I go on the computer since we have no homework?

Mrs. Bolton- Sure.

He went to the computer and checked his email and went to Myspace where he got a message from Gabriella.

Heyy Baby

What are you doing on Myspace? Ha ha ha..I just got done with doing the dishes so here I am. I just commented Keely on her profile. You have to check it out and don't forget to comment her.

All my love,

Gabi

Troy replied to her message and went to his home page on Myspace. He clicked on Keely's picture which he was on his top friends. Keely's display name was "Phil's Gurl" & her default picture was a picture of her and Gabriella. Troy had seen that Keely had changed her site a little bit and went to add a comment which said:

heyy keely..how have you been? you guys are done with school for the summer right? well i got a message from gabi and she told me to check your myspace profile out. well i love your new layout!! always troy.

He also went to Phil's and left him a comment. When his mom came in the room with his dad.

Mr. Bolton- Troy, what are you up to?

Troy- Oh hey dad. I'm just commenting my Pickford friends which can I ask you guys something.

Mrs. Bolton- Sure honey.

Troy- Well do you remember when I went to Pickford and I was staying with the Diffy's.

Mr. Bolton- Yes and Gabriella was staying with Keely right? I remember you came back and told us that you guys were together.

Troy- Yeah well is it okay that we have them come here for the summer? I mean, we can stay with Gabriella.

Mr. Bolton- Sure. Does Gabriella know about this?

Troy- Yes. I'll call her.

Troy logged off of Myspace and went up to his room. He immediately grabbed his cell and called Gabriella. She answered.

Gabriella- Hello.

Troy- Hey sweetie. I asked my mom and dad if we can have Phil and Keely over and they said yes.

Gabriella- Cool well what a coincidence. Because I just asked my mom and of course she said yes. She really wants to meet them. But how can we have them stay with us?

Troy- I don't know. Hey, it's getting late so why don't you meet me at the mall and we'll discuss this.

Gabriella- Sure. Well good night.

Troy- Good night sweetie.

Troy hung up and went to sleep. Gabriella was so excited that she immediately called Keely.

Keely- Hey girl

Gabriella- Hey, how did you know it was me?

Keely- Well, my contacts list on the phone. So how are you?

Gabriella- I'm good. How's Phil?

Keely- He's good. And Troy?

Gabriella- He's good as well. Listen, I was wondering are you and Phil doing anything for the summer?

Keely- Nah, we are very bored here. My mom went to a business trip for two months.

Gabriella- Aww well Troy and I was wondering if you can come to Alberquerque to spend the summer with us. We asked our parents and they said sure.

Keely- Sure. We will have to ask our parents though. And we will let you know. Well girl I have to go.

Gabriella- Okay so I'll call you on the plans.

Keely- Okay. Good night.

Gabriella- Good night.

They both hung up. Gabriella was so happy that they can come. She couldn't even sleep but she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay that's the first chapter. I will put this on the High School Musical category and Phil of the Future category. If you never read "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella" then read that first and don't forget to review.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love always**_

_**Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy Everyone!! Well I only got one review for this story but that's okay. Well this is the second chapter. If you have any ideas for any of my two stories, just message them to me ok.

Here is the second chapter:

* * *

Chapter 2- Plans and Asking the Parents

In Pickford

It was the next day where Keely was found asleep in her bedroom. She was so tired from spending the whole day with Phil the day before and she had the chance to speak to Gabriella. She really wanted to go to Alberquerque and visit her friends.

At nine, she woke up, changed her clothes and ate breakfast. She was at home alone since her mom was on a business trip. She smiled and called her boyfriend.

Phil (on the phone)- Hello

Keely- Hey baby.

Phil- Hi babe. Good morning.

Keely-(giggled) Good morning. Um I was wondering if you can come to my house since my mom's not here. Is that okay?

Phil- Sure, wait hold on. (turning to his mom) Mom, can I go to Keely's house?

Barbara- Sure.

Phil- Ok baby, I'll be there in five minutes.

Keely- Ok bye.

Phil- Bye babe.

He hung up and left his house. In five minutes, he got to her house. He knocked her door.

Keely- Come in.

Phil opened the door and seen Keely on the couch.

Phil- Hi baby

Keely- Hi!!

Phil went up to her and sat down right next to her when her lips crashed unto his. They were there on the couch kissing until it turned into a make-out session. Phil was on top of her kissing her and kissed her neck. She moaned letting him know that she loved it everytime he did that to her. He went back kissing her lips. Both Phil and Keely continued to kiss for about ten seconds and stopped to catch some air.

Phil- Wow that was a good make-out session.

Keely- Yeah (she laughed)

Phil- So did you check your Myspace? Troy sent me a comment.

Keely- Yeah I did. Speaking of which, Gaby called me.

Phil- Really? What were you two talking about?

Keely- Well she wants us to come to Alberquerque for the summer to spend some time with them.

Phil- Yeah that will be cool. But of course we have to ask our parents.

Keely- Yeah I told her that I will let her know.

Phil- Okay.

After they talked, they went back to kissing.

Meanwhile in Alberquerque

Gabriella and Troy was at the mall. The two lovebirds was eating Subway for lunch and talked about where Phil and Keely will stay while they were there for the summer.

Gabriella- So where do you think they should stay?

Troy- I don't know. I was thinking that they should stay with you. I mean me too.

Gabriella- Yeah that will be nice.

They finally came into an agreement. Gabriella's mom have a part-time job at the Alberquerque hotel and since it had two bedrooms, it was good for all four of them. Phil and Keely in one room, while Gabriella and Troy in another.

Troy dropped off his girlfriend at home where she found her mom at home since she worked at home.

Gabriella- Hey Mommy.

Ms. Montez- Hi sweetie.(Gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek)

Gabriella- Mommy, do you remember when I was asking you if two of mine and Troy's friends could come.

Ms. Montez- Yes Phil and Keely. What about them?

Gabriella- Well we have an idea if all four of us stay in the hotel where you work. I know it's too much but me and Troy had no idea where they could stay.

Ms. Montez- Sure that will be good for a room for all four of you.

Gabriella- Really? Thanks mom.

Ms. Montez- You're welcome but I really want to meet them too.

Gabriella- Sure.

Gabriella went to her room to call Troy and he was excited that they could stay there along with Phil and Keely.

Back in Pickford...

Keely and Phil was on the couch, cuddling and watching some tv, until the phone rang. It was Keely's mom.

Keely- Hello

Mandy- Hey sweetie.

Keely- Hi Mom.

Mandy- So what are you doing?

Keely- Well Phil is here and we're just watching tv.

Mandy- Great. Tell Phil I said hi.

Keely- Ok I will. Mom, can I ask you something?

Mandy- Sure.

Keely- Can I go to Alberquerque to visit Troy and Gabriella?

Mandy- Sure, you can go. Is Phil going too?

Keely- Yeah.

Mandy- Of course you can go.

Keely- Thanks Mom

Mandy- You're welcome. Listen, I have to go sweetie but let me know when you guys are going ok?

Keely- Okay. Bye Mom, I love you.

Mandy- I love you too sweetie. Bye.

Keely hung up the phone and told Phil that her mom said hi. Keely said she could go but now Phil had to ask his parents. It was getting late and they both walked hand-in-hand to Phil's house. Keely was invited to have dinner with the Diffys since they loved her like she was they're own child. Both Barbara and Lloyd was so happy when they finally became a couple including Phil's little sister Pim, although she gets disgusted when she finds her brother making out with Keely.

They were all eating when Phil decided to ask them about going to Alberquerque.

Phil- Mom, dad. Keely and I was invited to go to Alberquerque to visit Troy and Gabriella.

Lloyd- I don't see why not. Sure you can go.

Barbara- Yeah I agree. But you have to promise us that you guys call us ok.

Phil- I will. Don't worry mom.

Barbara- I just want you to be careful.

Phil- I will.

Keely- And I make sure he will.

Lloyd- Keely, did you ask your mom?

Keely- Yeah I did. She also said sure but I have to let her know when were going.

Barbara- Good and I want to make sure that everyone from there doesn't know were from the future. But I think it will be best to tell Troy and Gabriella.

Lloyd- What? Why?

Barbara- So they know about it.

Phil- Ok mom.

After they finished dinner, all five of them cleaned up. After, Phil and Keely went upstairs where Keely logged onto Myspace. She saw that Gabriella was on. She commented her to call her and in two minutes, her phone rang.

Keely- Hello

Gabriella- Hey girl. So what's up?

Keely- Well I just asked to go to Alberquerque and my mom said I could go. Even Phil's parents said so to.

Gabriella- What? That's great. Can you come next week Sunday?

Keely- Sure. So what are you doing?

Gabriella- Well I'm done with Myspace but I got a place where we all can stay. My mom got all four of us a room at the hotel she works at.

Keely- Cool. I can't wait to see you and Troy.

Gabriella- Yeah me too. So what are you doing?

Keely- I'm at Phil's. Just hanging out.

Gabriella- Cool. Can I talk to him?

Keely- Sure.

She gave the phone to her boyfriend.

Phil- Hello

Gabriella- Hey.

They talked about them going to Alberquerque and Phil was so excited. All three of them talked on the speakerphone until it was time for Keely to go home. Phil walked her home, gave her a kiss and went to his home. Keely slept after taking a shower and thought about a wonderful vacation she'll spend with Phil, her boyfriend and Troy and Gabriella, her friends she met when they came down to Pickford. Phil was also thinking the same and went to sleep happily.

Okay that's chapter 2. And to those who loved the last one, with Phil and Keely making out, there will be a lot of making out haha.

If you have any ideas, let me know and for my other story too. If you didn't read "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella" read that first.

Love always,

Amber


End file.
